Les Sept années normales d'Harry le Poufsouffle
by aldagon72
Summary: Et si Voldemort commettait une erreur avec ses horcruxes ? Et s'il avait été vraiment vaincu cette fameuse nuit ? Et si les Dursley ne l'avait pas traité comme un moins-que-rien, mais plutôt avec indifférence ? Qui serait Harry et à quoi ressemblerait son monde ? Venez lire les sept années d'Harry à Poudlard, ses expériences, ses meilleurs et pires moments, via son journal
1. Prologue

**Chapitre 01 – Prologue**

 **NA : Bonjour à tous ! Laissez-moi commencer en disant à tous ceux qui ont lu mon autre histoire, Once More Around the Bend, que ce n'est en effet pas l'histoire de Harry le Dragon que j'ai dis que je ferais. Cette histoire a déjà été fini à 50% lorsque j'ai terminé OMAtB, alors j'ai décidé que celle-ci aurait la priorité.**

 **MAINTENANT, abordons le format de cette histoire. Je me rends compte que beaucoup de gens vont probablement ne pas l'aimer! Pourquoi demandez-vous ? Simple ! Parce que c'est une histoire de type Journal, ce qui signifie que vous allez lire les journées de Harry pendant ses sept années à Poudlard en tant que Poufsouffle.**

 **Cela signifie que la plupart des chapitres seront rédigés en ITALIQUE et je veux dire complètement en ITALIQUE. Cela pourrait déranger certains d'entre vous et pour cela je m'excuse, mais j'ai toujours écris des textes dans des histoires en ITALIQUE et je vais continuer à le faire. Il y a des fragments de texte normal tout au long de l'histoire. Ce sont des parties spéciales des chapitres où vous voyez la mémoire de Harry plutôt que de lire son journal.**

 **C'est la base de cette histoire, et elle est COMPLETE. Donc, il y aura des mises à jour quotidiennes pour aussi longtemps qu'il y aura des chapitres (69 chapitres + l'épilogue.) J'espère que vous allez apprécier et commençons notre histoire de Sept années normales d'Harry le Poufsouffle!**

 **PS: Cela se terminera par un pairing Harry / Tonks.**

 **NT : Salut tout le monde. Il y a beaucoup d'histoires sur Harry en Serpentard, quelques-unes en Serdaigle, mais j'en ai pas trouvé en Poufsouffle. Alors quand je suis tombé sur celle-là, je me suis dis autant en faire profiter tout le monde. Je suis ouvert à toute critique constructive me permettant d'améliorer la qualité de cette traduction. Les reviews du genre « ouais elle est pourrie la trad » n'ont rien à faire ici.**

 **Bien entendu, rien de tout ça m'appartient, sauf la traduction. Harry Potter et tout le reste appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire quand à elle appartient à TheLemonsWillSeeYou. Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

 **31 Octobre 1981, Godric's Hollow**

L'air était emplit de tension. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier ayant jamais vécu (de son propre aveu) pour trouver les Potter.

\- Le charme du Fidelitas ... décevant.

Voldemort murmura pour lui-même en regardant la petite maison idyllique. Son espion, Pettigrew, lui avait révélé le secret et maintenant il était là, prêt à tuer le dernier obstacle sur son chemin.

Ses pas étaient longs et déterminés alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de la porte de chêne. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de murmurer le sortilège qui souffla l'ancienne porte de ses gonds. Avec un sourire malsain, il franchit les débris et entendit Lily Potter crier et courir à l'étage.

\- Tu ne les prendras pas, tant que je vivrai !

James Potter rugit alors qu'il jeta un sortilège de découpe sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort bougea à peine sa tête pour éviter le sortilège pouvant être mortel. D'un geste de sa baguette magique, Voldemort envoya le jeune Lord voler à travers le salon, s'écrasant sur la table. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux vers l'escalier, envisageant simplement de monter et terminer sa tâche. Hélas, il décida que la ligne des Potter s'arrêterait ce soir.

Si seulement Voldemort savait ce que cette minute supplémentaire permettrait à Lily Potter de faire. James s'était à peine battu, il se remit debout quand le sortilège le frappa à la poitrine, vidant l'air de ses poumons. Voldemort se tenait près de lui et appela sa baguette sans un mot pour un moment de recueillement.

\- Une honte, James Potter. Les Potter étaient une ancienne lignée, descendants de Godric lui-même. Hélas, votre lignée se termine ici ce soir.

Voldemort, à la surprise de James, s'inclina profondément.

\- Je vous remercie, vous et votre famille, de votre aide pour avoir su guider le monde sorcier vers ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Maintenant, reposez en paix, il est temps que les grands sorciers prennent le contrôle. Avada Kedavra !

Avec ces mots, les yeux de James Potter se fermèrent pour la dernière fois alors que son corps retomba mollement au sol.

Voldemort fit flotter le corps dans le salon et croisa les bras du jeune Lord. Bien qu'il ai pu devenir un monstre, il était ce dont le monde magique avait besoin. Malheureusement, de jeunes prometteurs comme James ne l'avaient pas vu et avaient uni leurs forces avec des imbéciles comme Dumbledore. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas que le jeune Seigneur ne méritait pas la dignité due à son rang.

Alors qu'il montait l'escalier pour aller chercher ses deux dernières cibles, Voldemort remercia une fois de plus silencieusement le créateur du sortilège de la Mort. C'était vraiment une merveille, rapide et sans douleur, assurant que ceux au sang pur qui ont choisi de le défier ne souffre pas inutilement.

En entrant dans la nurserie, les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent légèrement de surprise en voyant Lily Potter assise dans le fauteuil à bascule, le jeune Harry dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier hurlait et appela constamment sa mère. Lily Potter était morte, une légère trace de sa magie dans l'air. Elle entourait le plus jeune Potter, l'enveloppant dans une couverture protectrice.

Voldemort hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

\- Un plan bien pensé. La magie sacrifiée est à son meilleur niveau quand elle est faite pour protéger les autres.

Une fois de plus, il se prosterna cette nuit-là.

\- Sang-de-bourbe tu étais, Lily Potter, mais tu étais au-dessus de celles qui avait le sang le plus pur.

Finalement, il regarda Harry qui avait cessé de pleurer et le regardait maintenant avec des yeux effrayés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, jeune Harry, tu rejoindras bientôt tes parents.

Les yeux de Voldemort se rétrécirent légèrement lorsqu'il leva sa baguette.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Il prit une grande inspiration alors que la lumière verte du sortilège fusa vers le jeune Harry.

Les yeux de Voldemort s'élargirent grandement lorsqu'il réalisa son erreur. Le sortilège de la Mort frappa la couche protectrice de Magie et se tordit jusqu'à englober l'intégralité de la protection. La couleur s'obscurcit et le sortilège s'éroda jusqu'à ce qu'une masse noire soit laissée à la place. Le sortilège se retourna contre Voldemort plus rapidement qu'il ne faut pour cligner des yeux.

Sans un cri, Lord Voldemort s'évanouit. Son proche triomphe l'avait rendu négligent. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder le berceau qui se tenait tout près, couvert de runes de sang fraîchement sculptées. Néanmoins, Lord Voldemort ne serait pas battu si facilement. Un nuage de fumée noire s'échappa de ses robes et se prépara à partir quand il se tordit soudainement et un hurlement éthéré déchira Goddric's Hollow.

Dans son apprentissage des Horcruxes, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait été si extatique quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait finalement trouvé la façon dont il pouvait vaincre la mort qu'il ne se soucia pas de ce que le livre pouvait lui enseigner. Mais s'il avait seulement regardé plus loin, qu'il était allé à la fin et avait lu l'avertissement final il aurait lu :

 _Bien qu'un Horcruxe garantisse à un sorcier qu'il ne mourra pas_

 _Si le sorcier est assez fou pour en créer plus d'un...il en paiera le prix_

Le prix a effectivement été payé. Lord Voldemort ne pouvait que crier, ses Horcruxes implosant, trop faibles pour le soutenir, laissant derrière eux leurs réceptacles. S'il en avait fait un seul, il aurait pu vivre pour voir un autre jour, mais il en avait créé cinq. On pourrait penser que pour chaque Horcruxe créé, on divise l'âme en deux avec chaque Horcruxe, mais ce n'est pas vrai. A chaque fois que vous divisez l'âme, chaque morceau de votre âme prend une quantité égale de votre pouvoir.

Son âme était répartie dans six réceptacles différents. Son propre Corps, La Coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, l'anneau d'Elvis Gaunt et enfin son journal de Poudlard. Chaque Horcruxe ne détenait qu'un sixième de son pouvoir. Ils n'ont tout simplement pas la force de lier son âme au plan matériel. Lord Voldemort fut tiré, donnant des coups de poing, dans l'au-delà. La mort prenait, ce qui était à juste titre, son dû.

Il ne resta plus qu'un Harry Potter, sanglotant, dans les bras de sa mère.

 **17 ans plus tard**

 **19 Juin 1998, Ecole Poudlard pour Sorciers et Sorcières**

Harry Potter regarda autour de son dortoir une dernière fois, gravant dans sa mémoire l'apparence et la sensation de l'endroit qu'il avait appelé sa maison pendant sept années étonnantes. Il marchait le long des murs, sentant les diverses fissures et imperfections. A chaque petite marque de brûlure, à chaque fente, un souvenir suivit. Il sentit une larme dans son œil en regardant son bureau. Là, au centre, il y avait un journal. Mais pas n'importe quel journal, son journal intime.

C'était son deuxième meilleur ami lors de son séjour, ici à Poudlard. Chaque jour, il y avait écrit quelque chose. Il passa un doigt le long de la reliure, sentant la marque où il l'avait ouvert un trop grand nombre de fois. Avec une main affectueuse, il l'ouvrit à l'une des pages du milieu et la lut, un petit sourire sur le visage.

C'était lors de sa quatrième année. L'année où il avait rencontré Fleur et Gabrielle. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas oublier Adrienne. Adrienne avait été la personne la plus importante cette année-là.

 _Pour plus d'une raison._

Il pensa à lui-même avec un sourire affectueux. Adrienne avait donné à Harry quelque chose de très spécial qu'il gardait encore à ce jour. Bien sûr, il avait rendu la pareille. Secouant la tête, il regarda à nouveau autour de la pièce, à peine capable de retenir ses larmes.

D'un simple coup de baguette et d'un ''Tempus'' murmuré, il vit qu'il y avait encore plus de quatre heures avant la fin de la fête. Regardant le livre, il se demanda s'il avait le temps de le parcourir. ''Ahh mince'' pensa-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant dans sa vieille chaise. Elle grinça familièrement, s'étant adapté pour être à l'aise et ouvrit le livre à la toute première page, la page qu'il avait écrit avant d'aller au lit lors de sa première nuit ici à Poudlard.

''1er Septembre 1991. Mon premier jour à Poudlard''

Harry lut et lentement il sentit les souvenirs remonter comme une seule larme glissant sur sa joue et sur ses lèvres souriantes.

* * *

 **NA : C'était le Prologue ! Demain est le premier jour de Harry à Poudlard, et je ne peux pas attendre pour que vous le voyiez tous!**

NT : J'espère que ce prologue vous aura mis l'eau à la bouche. Par contre, je ne ferais pas comme l'auteur et je ne publierai pas un chapitre par jour. Une traduction est longue, surtout en cette période de fin d'années. Donc je pense que le premier chapitre arrivera dans les premiers jours de 2017. Je profite de cette note pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, et ne forcez pas trop sur la bouffe:-)


	2. First day in Hogwarts

_1er septembre 1991,_

 _Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter._

 _Aujourd'hui a été incroyable! Mon école est un château sanglant, un château! Avec de vraies armures, des statuts et des gargouilles! Le train était vraiment cool aussi, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûr d'aimer certaines des personnes de mon année. Il y avait un mec, Draco Malfoy, qui est venu me chercher dans mon compartiment et m'a demandé si j'étais "Harry Potter". Bien sûr, je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait donc j'ai dis que c'était moi._

 _Puis il commença à aller sur comment je devais me faire le bon type d'amis à Poudlard. Comme lui ? Je connais ce genre de type, il est comme Dudley avec les autres enfants de l'école, un tyran de la pire espèce. Je ne l'ai pas corrigé, pas en face de toute façon, et il est parti seul. Le reste de la ballade était tellement génial ! La dame au chariot est venue et je pense que je pourrais avoir un mal de ventre le matin suivant mais qui se soucie, je n'ai jamais obtenu autant de bonbons de toute ma vie !_

 _Nous sommes arrivés à la gare et je pense que j'ai dû être poussé en avant au moins cent fois avec toutes les fois où je me suis arrêté pour regarder le château ! Hagrid était là encore, il était vraiment content de me voir et il m'a demandé si Hedwige allait bien. Hedwige avait un atout, elle effrayait Dudley, donc c'était cool._

 _Hagrid nous a emmenés sur des bateaux qui se sont ensuite déplacées magiquement, c'était tellement génial. Je me suis assis avec trois autres enfants dans mon bateau. Une fille, Daphnée Greengrass, était vraiment gentille et m'a posé quelques questions sur moi après qu'elle ai découvert mon nom. Oh oui, écoutez ceci, je suis apparemment une sorte de célébrité dans le monde des sorciers ... Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça._

 _Puis il y avait Tracy Davis, une bonne amie de Daphné, mais elle ne semblait pas m'aimer beaucoup. Elle ne parlait vraiment à personne, à part Daphnée, puis elle n'utilisa qu'un seul mot pour répondre lorsque l'autre gars du bateau, Anthony Goldstein, lui posa une question. Je n'ai pas eu à parler beaucoup à Anthony, il était tout aussi impressionné par le château que moi._

 _La meilleure partie d'aujourd'hui devait être la grande salle ! L'endroit est immense et il y a ces bougies flottantes et le toit ressemble au ciel nocturne, c'était tellement incroyable ! Ensuite, le professeur McGonagall, l'un de nos professeurs, nous a dit que nous aurions le choixpeau sur la tête et cela nous répartirait dans l'une des quatre maisons, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Daphnée m'a parlé un peu des quatre et j'espère que je finirai à Poufsouffle, ils semblent être de gentilles personnes._

 _J'avais tellement peur quand on a appelé mon nom ! Tout le monde me regardait lorsque je suis allé m'asseoir sur le tabouret, puis on m'a posé le choixpeau sur la tête et il m'a parlé, c'était surprenant mais si cool! Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses et apparemment, je suis beaucoup comme ma mère, ce qui est bon à savoir que nous partagions de nombreux traits. Mais à la fin le choixpeau a vu ce que je voulais et a convenu avec moi que je trouverais beaucoup d'amis à Poufsouffle et il m'y a placé, yeah !_

 _Mis à part moi, il y avait Hannah, Susan, Justin, Wayne, Megan et Ernie qui furent répartis à Poufsouffle. Je n'ai pas encore parlé à beaucoup d'entre eux. J'ai parlé un peu avec Susan pendant le dîner et un peu avec Wayne quand nous nous rendions à notre salle commune, sinon tout le monde avait tant de questions qu'il était vraiment difficile de se concentrer._

 _Notre salle commune est extra, nous avons nos propres chambres et tout ! Notre directeur de maison, Pomona Chourave, est comme notre mère durant notre séjour à Poudlard. Si nous avons des problèmes, alors nous devons aller la voir, peu importe la raison. J'aime ça, ça me rappelle Mlle Albertson de l'école primaire, elle m'a toujours dit que je pouvais aller la voir, avec tous les problèmes que j'avais aussi. Le Professeur Chourave, comme elle veut que nous l'appelons, a prononcé un bref discours sur la maison et comment nous avons toujours rester ensemble et à s'entraider autant que nous le pourrions. Ensuite, on nous a donné nos chambres et la mienne est tellement géniale. Nous pouvons y mettre n'importe quoi tant que cela vienne de chez nous ou du Chemin de Traverse ! Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais mettre ici, mais je suis certain d'y mettre quelque chose !_

 _Oh oui, Daphnée et Tracy ont été réparti à Serpentard, elles semblaient heureuses à ce sujet. Anthony a fini à Serdaigle, il avait l'air super heureux, donc je suis heureux pour eux. J'espère que nous pourrons encore être des amis, mais ... peut-être pas Tracy, elle ne semble pas si gentille._

 _Nous commençons demain quand nous aurons nos emplois du temps, ça va être tellement génial, j'ai hâte d'apprendre la magie!_

 _Harry Potter, qui va se coucher !_

Harry versa quelques larmes en lisant les divagations innocentes de sa jeunesse. Il avait vraiment été frappé de surprise lorsqu'il était arrivé ici. Un coup d'œil autour de la salle et il pensa fièrement que oui, il avait effectivement obtenu beaucoup de choses ici. Oh, les premières semaines avaient été un pur bonheur pour lui. Il s'était éloigné des Dursley, non pas qu'ils l'avaient fait de beaucoup. La plupart de sa vie, il avait été ignoré. Tante Pétunia le nourrissait et l'habillait et, si souvent, parlait de sa mère. Tante Pétunia n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais Lily lui manquait, autant qu'à Harry.

En secouant la tête, il tourna de nouveau la page et vit ses gribouillages pour le deuxième jour. Son premier jour de cours. Oh punaise.

* * *

 **NA : Donc, ça commence et c'est là que j'imagine que je perds la plupart des gens à cause de l'ITALIQUE. Mais à ceux d'entre vous qui restent, je dis bienvenue et j'espère que vous apprécierez la ballade. Ecrire comme un enfant de onze ans est difficile, je ne me souviens pas comment j'écrivais alors Harry écrit juste comme mes plus jeunes cousins parlent ... désolé.**

 **NT : Nous voilà en ce début d'année 2017 avec ce premier chapitre de Harry le Poufsouffle. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2017**

Réponses aux reviews :

 _Sarah_ : Merci pour le petit message, c'est sympa


	3. First day of Classes

_2 Septembre 1991_

 _Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter_

 _La Magie est si impressionnante !_

 _Aujourd'hui a été le jour le plus cool ! Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, mais tout le monde se réveillait quand je suis arrivé dans la salle commune. Quelques-uns des septièmes années étaient déjà là, étudiant, je pense, ils ont tous dit bonjour. Le petit déjeuner était vraiment bon. J'ai beaucoup parler avec Susan le matin. Elle est vraiment géniale pour une fille, elle connaît toutes ces choses superbes sur la magie et sa tante Amélia est le chef de la Police Magique, je pense qu'elle a appelé ça un Auror ?_

 _Elle m'a dit toutes ces choses cool sur la façon dont elle a grandi et comment sa tante lui a enseigné un peu de magie avant qu'elle ne vienne à l'école. Elle a même promis de m'aider si je trouvais certaines choses difficiles ! Susan est vraiment cool. Puis nous devions aller en classe. Nous commencions par Métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall aujourd'hui et certains des étudiants plus âgés nous ont dit qu'elle était stricte mais aussi équitable._

 _McGonagall peut se transformer en chat ! Elle était en forme de chat quand nous sommes entrés dans la classe et une fois tout le monde, assis elle a juste sauté de la table et changé de forme ! Elle a dit que c'était une des parties les plus dures de la Métamorphose appelée la Transformation Animagus. J'espère que je pourrais le faire un jour pour pouvoir devenir un dragon ! Notre première leçon portait sur l'histoire de la Métamorphose, ce qui était vraiment intéressant. Il y avait tant de grands maîtres de cet art. Je vais certainement aller à la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus sur certains d'entre eux. Elle a dit que l'un d'eux pourrait transformer une pierre en dragon !_

 _Ensuite, nous avons fait un peu de pratique. Nous avons dû transformer une petite allumette en aiguille. C'était vraiment étrange comme sensation. Ma magie a réagit bizarrement lorsque j'ai essayé, comme si je faisais mal. Je l'ai dit à McGonagall et elle m'a juste fait un petit sourire et a dit que j'avais un talent rare pour sentir ma magie. Elle a dit que je devrais essayer de le faire différemment jusqu'à ce que ma magie se sente "bien", peut importe ce que cela signifie. Je ne l'ai pas réussi cependant, mais Susan a réussi à changer son allumette en aiguille. Au moins, l'un d'entre nous a obtenu quelque chose._

 _Le déjeuner était génial. Nous avions tellement de choix et j'ai eu la chance de parler avec Justin de ma classe. Il est vraiment gentil, il est un sorcier né-moldu et il m'a raconté toutes ces histoires drôles sur ce qu'il a fait quand il était un bébé. Il a collé son père au mur une fois, c'est si drôle !_

 _Après le déjeuner, nous avons eu potions et je ne me réjouissais pas tant que ça. Un des garçons plus âgés, Cédric, nous a raconté comment le professeur Rogue était vraiment injuste envers tout le monde, sauf sa propre maison qui était Serpentard. La salle de classe était dans les cachots ... les cachots ! C'est tellement fou, s'il y avait un incendie ou quelque chose comme ça ! Il y avait cependant une bonne chose à cette leçon. Nous l'avons eu avec les Serdaigle, ainsi je suis arrivé à rencontrer Anthony qui a été sympa. Nous nous sommes assis ensemble et il avait déjà lu un peu du livre pour aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse réussir._

 _Le professeur Rogue est un incapable. Il n'a rien enseigné et nous a seulement dit de suivre les instructions au tableau alors qu'il se promenait et ricanait sur les potions de tout le monde. Il ne nous a pas enlevé de points, ce qui est sympa. Cela signifie que nous n'avons pas perdu les points que Susan avait obtenu en Métamorphose. Anthony et moi avons fini avec une potion correcte, je crois. Rogue ne s'est pas moqué de nous quand nous l'avons fait au moins. Bien que je suppose qu'après aujourd'hui je ne serai pas impatient de revenir en potions pour autant._

 _Enchantements était super ! Le professeur Flitwick est étonnant dans ce qu'il fait ! C'est un demi-gobelin et nous a montré tous les sortilèges cool qu'il nous enseignerait au cours des prochaines années. J'ai bien aimé celui qui permet de coller des choses aux murs, je pense que cela deviendra vraiment utile plus tard._

Harry renifla en lisant la dernière ligne, comme s'il avait raison. Le charme de collage qu'il avait utilisé pendant sa cinquième année avait tellement de puissance qu'il ne serait pas si surpris si le morceau de tissu n'était pas encore accroché dans l'ancienne salle de classe au cinquième étage !

 _Le premier sortilège que nous allions apprendre était le sortilège de lévitation, Wingardium Leviosa. Celui-ci, j'ai réussi vraiment rapidement ! Même avant que Susan ai réussi à faire flotter la sienne ! Flitwick m'a donné dix points pour ça, ce qui m'a rendu heureux, j'aide la maison à gagner la coupe. Eh bien, peut-être pas seulement avec dix points, mais c'est un début ! Susan a réussi peu après moi. Après le cours, nous avons eu du temps libre avant le dîner. J'ai passé tout ce temps avec Susan, Hannah et Wayne. Après le dîner, j'ai commencé mes devoirs avec le reste des premières années. Certains des étudiants plus âgés étaient vraiment gentils quand nous avons demandé de l'aide !_

 _C'est Harry Potter qui va se coucher._

« J'étais plein d'énergie à l'époque ». Harry marmonna pour lui-même en passant un doigt sur les pages, en se rappelant cette première leçon de sortilèges. Il avait presque dansé sur la table quand la plume avait volé en l'air, et il avait gagné des points. Ils n'avaient pas gagné la coupe cette année-là, mais ils y étaient presque. Harry aimait penser que ses dix points les avaient aidé. Il a également noté que c'était au cours de cette leçon de Métamorphose qu'il avait eu un avant-goût de l'histoire magique ... Punaise, qu'est-ce qu'il était atteint, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

 **NA : Juste une chose. Il y aura plusieurs sauts dans l'histoire, parfois de quelques semaines et parfois de quelques mois. Des choses se passent pendant ces sauts. Tout n'est pas dit, chers lecteurs, car vous ne lisez que du point de vue de Harry. Je fais de mon mieux pour essayer de faire référence à beaucoup de choses dans les prochains chapitres, mais aussi à travers les petites réactions de Harry. Finalement, Harry écrira des choses que vous ne comprendrez pas, car il n'a pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails, puisqu'il sait ce qu'il va se passer**


	4. Nymphadora Tonks

**RAR :**

 _Adenoide :_ Merci pour la review. Pour le caractère de Rogue, je dirais rien sinon lis le chapitre et tu en auras un léger aperçu

* * *

 _20 Septembre 1991_

 _Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter_

Oh, Harry se souvint de ce jour comme si c'était hier. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite que la mémoire défilant devant ses yeux. C'était ce jour-là qu'il avait rencontré la personne la plus étonnante de sa vie. Nymphadora Tonks.

 _Okay, aujourd'hui a été vraiment incroyable, mais aussi totalement bizarre. Je me suis levé comme d'habitude, mais c'était un peu plus tôt que la normale pour moi. Je suppose que je n'étais pas aussi fatigué. Je me suis douché et je suis descendu à la salle commune pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était réveillé avant d'aller au petit déjeuner. J'ai vu l'un des plus vieux étudiants assis là, je l'ai vu quelques fois auparavant. Elle a toujours une couleur de cheveux différente et tout le monde l'appelle "Tonks", mais je ne pense pas que ce soit son vrai nom._

 _Je ne voulais pas la déranger parce qu'elle avait l'air très concentrée, donc je suis sorti de la salle commune aussi discrètement que possible direction la grande salle et le petit déjeuner. Nous commencions avec Histoire de la magie aujourd'hui et j'étais vraiment impatient. Les autres disent que Binns est ennuyeux, mais je l'aime bien. Mais j'aurais voulu qu'il parle d'autre chose que de la Rébellion des gobelins. J'ai parlé avec Anthony comme il était là tôt aussi. Nous avons parlé jusqu'à ce que je vis Susan et Hannah. Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et je suis allé manger avec mes amis._

 _Les classes d'aujourd'hui étaient comme d'habitude. Binns a continué sur les rébellions, McGonagall nous met toujours la pression, mais je pense que je suis finalement prêt à obtenir des résultats après une métamorphose. Ma magie se sent "bien" quand je transforme les choses maintenant, c'est un plus. Rogue est encore un crétin, ne nous enseigne jamais rien et attend juste de nous que nous récitions le livre de potions comme si c'était la bible. Mais c'est après tout ça que j'ai réellement rencontré Tonks._

 _Je marchais vers la salle commune après un voyage à la bibliothèque pour prendre quelques livres d'histoire sur d'anciens maîtres de sortilèges. Flitwick m'a donné quelques bons noms pour apprendre, il dit que je semble avoir un don pour l'histoire. Je l'aime vraiment bien. Mais comme je l'ai dit, je marchais quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un courant derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis Tonks courir vers moi à toute vitesse. Elle ralentit quand elle me vit et fut rapidement à mes côtés._

* * *

\- Harry, je serai avec toi, où que tu seras dès que les cours seront terminés, d'accord ? Demanda Tonks, en secouant légèrement Harry.

\- O-Okay, répondit Harry, secoué, alors que Tonks poussa un soupir de soulagement et se tint debout avec un sourire sur le visage alors que deux personnes de plus entraient dans la pièce.

C'était deux Gryffondor, les jumeaux Weasley, si Harry se souvenait bien. Ils regardèrent Tonks avec des yeux plissés, apparemment elle avait fait quelque chose.

\- Tonks, c'est bon...

\- De te trouver...

\- Tu ne saurais pas...

\- Comment Flitwick a découvert notre...

\- Farce sur l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffle...

\- Dis-nous Tonksie ?

Harry observa l'échange avec une expression amusée. Il avait rencontré les jumeaux Weasley la semaine dernière et les avait trouvés assez drôles. Certains des plus âgés lui avaient dit que leurs plaisanteries étaient parfois un peu cruelles, il ne doutait pas vraiment de cela.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! S'écria Tonks, sur un ton hâtif. Pourquoi pensez-vous ça ?

\- Car...

\- Chère Tonksie...

\- Tu étais la seule...

\- Qui était proche quand nous en avons parlé.

Harry décida d'entrer dans la conversation :

\- Quand était-elle censée se passer ? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Il y a quelques heures, environ une demi-heure avant la fin des cours, répondit un des jumeaux.

Harry secoua la tête.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas être là, elle était avec moi à la bibliothèque depuis la fin des cours, m'aidant à chercher quelques livres.

Les jumeaux regardèrent Harry avec surprise. Ou bien ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il la soutienne, ou ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'il soit si bon à mentir, ils ne le soupçonnaient pas vraiment d'être un bon menteur.

Un des jumeaux se tourna vers l'autre avec une expression sérieuse.

\- Il semblerait, mon frère, que nous ayons commis une erreur dans nos calculs.

L'autre jumeau hocha la tête d'un air sérieux.

\- En effet, cher frère, mais si ce n'était pas notre chère Tonksie, qui était-ce ?

\- Vous vous plaignez toujours que les Serpentards jouaient avec vos farces ? Demande Harry aux deux personnes, avec un regard curieux.

Son petit tour semblait avoir fonctionné tandis que les yeux des jumeaux s'illuminaient un moment avant de s'incliner rapidement et de s'excuser rapidement pour leur départ rapide avant de s'enfuir, laissant les deux Poufsouffle seuls dans le couloir.

\- Pfiou !

Tonks respira un bon coup tandis qu'elle regardait les jumeaux disparaître au coin du couloir.

\- Merci beaucoup Harry. Si ces deux-là avaient appris que c'était moi, ils n'auraient pas arrêter de me traquer jusqu'à ce que je sois diplômé.

\- C'est bon, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Les Poufsouffles s'entraident. Mais qui est-tu ? J'ai entendu des gens t'appeler Tonks, mais les jumeaux t'appellent Tonksie.

Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent légèrement tandis que les cheveux de Tonks passaient d'un rouge foncé à un léger pourpre avant qu'elle ne réponde avec enthousiasme.

\- Mon nom est Nymphadora Tonks ! Mais si tu m'appelles autrement que Tonks, je te les arrache ! Répondit-elle en grognant vers la fin, en tenant sa baguette en direction d'une partie sensible du corps d'Harry.

\- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Murmura Harry en regardant la baguette battre en retraite. Alors Tonks, je suppose que tu pourrais m'aider avec les livres ?

Tonks hausse les épaules avant de sourire et de lui donner un coup de pouce.

\- Bien sûr Harry, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

Harry sembla un peu embarrassé avant de murmurer :

\- J'ai besoin d'un livre sur l'étagère supérieure, mais Mme Pince dit que je ne suis pas assez vieux pour utiliser la grande échelle, et ne me laissera pas utiliser la magie pour prendre le livre. Tu pourrais faire une erreur avec le sortilège ! Lui répondit Harry, en parodiant la bibliothécaire.

Tonks éclata de rire en écoutant son explication. Harry était prêt à partir, il s'était même retourné quand il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer et il fut brusquement propulsé contre la jeune femme, la tête dans sa poitrine.

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aide Harry ! Lui dit Tonks avec enthousiasme.

* * *

 _Tonks m'a aidé à obtenir le livre, puis elle s'est assise et on a parlé après le dîner de ce que j'ai lu. Elle m'a aidé avec certaines des personnes que je ne connaissais pas et elle semble vraiment géniale. J'espère que je pourrai parler plus avec elle plus tard, je suis un peu triste qu'elle soit diplômée cette année et qu'elle parte, mais elle a promit que nous pouvions nous envoyer des hiboux l'un l'autre une fois qu'elle serait partie._

 _C'est Harry Potter qui va se coucher_

Harry riait silencieusement pendant qu'il lisait et le souvenir passe dans sa tête. C'était sa première rencontre réelle avec Nymphadora Tonks, elle l'avait arrachée du sol (littéralement, elle l'avait placé sur ses épaules pour qu'il puisse atteindre le livre) et depuis, les deux avaient été inséparables. Il feuilleta quelques pages de plus avant d'atterrir sur un moment très précis et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement. Il s'en souvenait très clairement.

* * *

 **NA et NT : Une petite review s'il vous plaît !**


	5. Gringotts Owled Me

**RAR :**

Udon'thavetoknow : Merci c'est vraiment sympa

* * *

 _7 Octobre 1991_

 _Je jure solennellement que je suis Harry Potter_

 _Aujourd'hui a été étrange, ou du moins aussi étrange que les choses puissent se passer quand vous vivez dans le monde sorcier. J'ai passé la plupart de ma matinée avant le petit déjeuner avec Tonks. Elle avait toutes ces choses bizarres à me montrer avec sa capacité de métamorphomage. Elle s'est changée à moitié en divers animaux et elle a même à un moment imité le professeur McGonagall. Elle était diablement bonne à ça._

 _Le petit déjeuner était bon, comme d'habitude. Puis les hiboux commencèrent à descendre avec le courrier du matin et Hedwige en avait un petit pour moi. Il était étiqueté Gringotts, la banque des gobelins. Bien sûr, je l'ai ouvert rapidement et j'ai vu qu'ils voulaient me parler demain de mon héritage. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes avec la lecture du testament de mes parents et ils pourraient finalement me le communiquer. Tonks m'a dit de l'emmener immédiatement au professeur Chourave, ayant besoin de sa permission pour sortir et aller à ce rendez-vous._

 _Le professeur Chourave m'a donné la permission d'y aller, mais je devais avoir quelqu'un pour m'accompagner. J'ai demandé si Tonks pouvait le faire. Comme c'est une septième année et un futur Auror, le Professeur Chourave lui a permis de m'accompagner. J'étais juste heureux que Tonks veuille y aller avec moi. Si elle n'avait pas dit oui je ne savais pas à qui d'autre à demander. Elle m'a dit toutes sortes de choses sur les Gobelins aussi, et elle a dit qu'il était vraiment important que je m'assure de ne pas être grossier et je devrais essayer d'être respectueux autant que possible._

 _J'ai attrapé quelques livres à la sortie des cours. Les Gobelins sont vraiment un peuple étonnant. Ils sont maîtres forgerons et ont un œil vif avec l'argent, ce qui leur a permis de prendre le contrôle de notre système bancaire. Il y avait une partie intéressante dans l'un des livres plus anciens sur Godric et Ragnuk le Premier, qui ont forgé l'épée de Gryffondor d'après ce que le livre dit. Apparemment les deux sont entrés en conflit puisque Ragnuk voulait que l'arme lui revienne mais Godric gardait fermement à l'esprit que c'était la sienne depuis qu'il avait payé pour ça. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui reprocher ça. Je deviendrais fou si Vernon essayait de prendre un des livres que j'avais payé._

 _Mais tout au long de l'histoire des gobelins, il ya eu beaucoup de rébellions. Binns ne nous laissera pas oublier cela. Mais je pense que nous aurions pu avoir des informations erronées dans son cours. J'ai trouvé d'innombrables livres faisant référence aux atrocités commises par les gobelins, mais pas une seule référence sur ce que les sorciers auraient pu faire pour les provoquer. Peut-être que je devrais poser des questions à ce sujet quand je serai à Gringotts demain. Que pourrait-il arriver ?_

 _C'est Harry Potter qui va se coucher !_

Harry se retourna alors que sa main se déplaçait vers son épaule gauche. Ce qui pourrait arriver en effet. Le prix qu'il avait payé pour apprendre la vérité du gobelin le brûlait encore férocement. Même aujourd'hui, avec son statut d'ami des Gobelins, il ne pouvait pas se réconcilier rapidement avec elle.

Il tourna la page avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se préparait à lire la partie sur le jour où il a apprit son nom, son nom complet, et tout ce qui allait le catapulter dans l'histoire.

* * *

 **NA : Un des plus petits chapitres**


End file.
